aftermath
by pplutology
Summary: [MOVIE VERSE] Enoch can't escape the wrath of questions Olive gives him about what he realized.


_**A/N: Hello to the person who took the time to click on story and give it a chance! When I saw MPHFPC I immediately fell in love with Enoch and Olive. I read the book, and I didn't really expect them to be together. I of course loved Jemma, but Enolive will always win me over. Now I'm going to stop rambling and let you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

It was a busy day for Olive. Her tasks increased more and more every day. Without MissPeregrine around, it was up to the three teenagers on the ship to take care of everyone. And to also control everyone's mental state of mind since going out  
of the loop. Everyone could now grow up. That just added more chaos to the ship.

Olive sat down on her bed letting out a deep sigh. She was finally done with her tasks for the day, and right now, didn't know what to do. She suddenly felt a dull feeling come over her. She was bored. She laid down on her bed and found that the only  
way to make the time go faster, was to just think. Her mind wandered over to the battle with the wights. When she was almost frozen to death.

In reality she wasn't technically in th state of death, more like unconsciousness. She thankfully was notsent in that forever thanks to Enoch. _Enoch!_ She suddenly stood up and realized that she hadn't at all talked to Enoch ever since that  
battle. Well, a little hand holding if that counts. But that was soon over once their mission was remembered.

Olive stood up from her bed and made her down the hall to Enoch's room. She now had something to cure her boredom.

* * *

"Enoch?" Olive knocks on the wooden door and waits for a response. When hearing the long silence she knocks again. Nothing. Olive knocked again and the door abruptly opened and she was face to face with a grumpy Enoch.

"I'm not dead you know."

Olive smoothed out her pale dress, "Of course, I know that."

A long awkward silence loomed around the two peculiars. Until Olive cleared her throat, "May I come in?" Enoch nodded before moving out of the way and letting Olive in. She gasped when coming into the room. A bunch of skeletons laid around. She suddenly  
grew excited and clapped her hands.

She turned around and faced Enoch, "You found more!" Olive smiled from ear to ear not noticing the light pink on Enoch's cheeks. He regained his poker face and crossed his arms. "Not really, I still need more if we're going to survive on this musty ship."

He strode over to his work desk which laid disconnected heads and bodies. Olive stood there, watching him. "Do you need any help with that?"

"No thank you." He said. Olive stood there awkwardly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on the question."

"When I was almost frozen to death. What did you never realize?" Enoch stopped working and stared at the burgundy of his desk. He didn't say anything hoping this subject would be dropped. He wasn't very good with confessing things.

"Enoch," Olive strode over to him and placed a hand at his shoulder, "What did you never realize?" Enoch stood up and Olive pretended not to care about that harsh movement.

"Nothing, you must've heard wrong." He crossed his arms and his poker face was back on. The two stood across from each other. Olive mimicked his movements and Enoch tried to hide the small smile on his lips.

"If you won't answer that question then answer this. What even happened at the theater?"

"You have to be more specific love."

"Did you or did you not kiss me?!" Olive may or may not have heard a tidbit or two about a kiss from Fiona. That girl just couldn't keep her mouth shut. Enoch looked at Olive knowing there was only two choices on how this would go. A), He confesses that  
he did do a Sleeping Beauty on her or B), He keeps his mouth shut. He did neither.

"Why have you been ignoring meever since the theater situation?"

"Olive-"

"Did you even say anything to me when I was almost frozen to death?"

"Olive-"

"Did you even care that I almost-"

"Olive!" She looked at Enoch and her eyes softened. "Of course I care, Olive." He looks down on the wooden floor of the dusty ship.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad," Olive sighed andbegan walking towards the door, "I didn't mean for that to be my intention." Even though she was made of fire, she was as soft as the clouds.

Her gloved hand was on the doorknob and a second later another one covered it. "If you really want to know, I did kiss you Olive."

She turned around and suddenly noticed how close they were. A tint appeared on her cheeks as she looked at Enoch. "Thank you for saving me." Enoch let his lips turn upward as a small smile appeared on his lips.

He let go of the doorknob and Olive felt a cold on her hand even through her gloves. She gave one last smile to him and made her way on the ship's hallway. She couldn't help the grin on her face as she was walking down the hallway. She was glad that her  
boredom was cured.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic on here. Therefore this is not my first time writing actual fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**_


End file.
